


讓我屬於你 -佑灰

by g1000myz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g1000myz/pseuds/g1000myz
Summary: 金主爸爸圓X高中生俊 無腦pwp非！常！變！態！確定你能接受！再看！
Kudos: 48





	1. 讓我屬於你-1

1  
「啊......嘶......」全圓佑忍不住了，他把手指掺進文俊輝栗色頭髮之中，髮絲很軟，很容易就可以抓一把，然後輕輕按下去，讓文俊輝含深一點。  
-  
其實文俊輝有點嗆著了，他小幅度的吞口水，一閉眼就把陰莖吞沒。重心一下子向前，他差點要失平衡，無處安放的手摸著全圓佑的腰窩，然後一下下的把陰莖吞到喉嚨，差不多要鬆口，又立馬把陰莖吞下。深喉的時候，文俊輝會把空氣吸進去，模擬一種真空狀態，好像當全圓佑的陰莖是頂好吃的冰棒，試勁地吮吸，要把所有融化的糖水舔得乾乾淨淨。  
-  
全圓佑自問是一個耐力挺好的男人，但自從遇上文俊輝以後，他跟一個初經情事的小子沒分別，完全經不起文俊輝的誘惑。  
-  
「嗚......嗯......」文俊輝滿臉潮紅，口中的津液不受控的流下。文俊輝含了有幾分鐘，有點臉頰發酸。他把陰莖抽出來，粉嫩的舌頭輕輕舔著圓佑的龜頭，一手擼動濕漉漉的柱身，然後抬頭看著全圓佑的眼睛，擺出一副無辜小臉。  
-  
文俊輝知道全圓佑最受不了這種，全圓佑也沒料到，只要文俊輝一抬頭，就能對上那雙像小貓咪一樣無辜的眼睛。擺著一副無知臉含他紫紫紅紅陰莖，全圓佑最受不了。「嗯......你不要......這樣......」全圓佑話也未說完，就忍不住射了出來，將一股股白濁的精液射進文俊輝的口中，有些還漏了出來，掛在文俊輝的嘴邊。  
-  
文俊輝並不介意吞下那些腥鹹的液體，他隨意的擦一下嘴，趁全圓佑還在恍惚，一下子吻上他。全圓佑有些措手不及，他在文俊輝的口腔中嚐到了自己的味道，但他不介意，他抱著文俊輝的後腦，努力回應他，讓這一吻吻得更深。  
-  
文俊輝是他遇過最壞的高中生，全圓佑是這麼想的。  
-  
-  
文俊輝又一次被趕出家門，因為他偷偷收藏的BL漫畫被母親發現了。「你這個逆子！你這個逆子！你再這樣下去真的不養你了！你那個死老爸也跟你一個樣！是個臭男人！」母親用掃把一下下的打著文俊輝瘦削的身軀，口中發出一連串的吶喊，文俊輝只來得及拿些重要的隨身物品。「你是同性戀這件事要我罵多少遍才會改？ 你成績不好都算了！還是個同性戀！你知道我工作養你多辛苦嗎？我不想再看到你！」「呯！」一聲，門被關上了。遇到這種情況，文俊輝通常會在門外睡覺，一直睡到天光，等媽媽心軟開門。不過他這次決定不這麼做了，既然這個地方不留他，他為什麼要自討苦吃？母親永遠不會明白，他喜歡男生這一點，是與生俱來，而不是他選擇的。  
-  
其實文俊輝想去一間gay bar很久了，既然現在有一刻自由，文俊輝決定去看看。  
-  
gay bar裡面烏煙瘴氣的，文俊輝剛走進去就忍不住咳嗽幾下，他受不了那些濃濃的煙味。一身校服走進去確實有點奇怪，身旁的男人都對他投向奇異的目光，上下打量著這位高中生。文俊輝沒多理會，逕自走到了吧檯坐。  
-  
「新來的小朋友？懂喝酒嗎？」侍應看他一副羞澀的模樣，忍不住調侃幾句。「嗯...我真的不太懂......」此時，一個身材豐腴的男人走近了文俊輝，用著不輕不重的力度捏著文俊輝的肩膀。「我請他一杯長島冰茶。」語畢，就把錢放在吧檯上。文俊輝想轉頭講聲謝謝，但那個男人比他更先一步開口「不用謝了，想謝我的話，今晚陪我？」充滿菸味的口氣撲鼻而來，濃烈的臭味一下攻入文俊虎的氣管，令他勒緊眉頭。「怎麼了小貓咪？害羞嗎？」男人得寸進尺，一手捏起文俊輝的下巴，死死盯著他。文俊輝怕了，第一個搭訕他的gay竟然是個油頭有口氣的胖大叔，這並不是文俊輝所憧憬的豔遇。  
-  
「欸，你的長島冰茶，不喝嗎？」有人輕輕的戳了下文俊輝的肩頭，打斷了他與油頭大叔的對話，兩人都紛紛把目光轉向這個陌生男人的身上。剛才的問句絕對是多餘的，因為文俊輝還未來得及回答，那個人就喝了那杯長島冰茶。油頭大叔不明所以，只覺得這個男人打斷了他的搭訕，他喊著說「你誰啊！敢打斷我！」那個男人輕笑一聲，然後捏起文俊輝的下巴吻下去，這並不是淺吻，男人一下子就把舌頭伸進文俊輝的口腔中，舌頭四處亂竄，讓文俊輝嚐到了一點長島冰茶的苦澀味，他覺得他快要醉了。那個男人終於鬆口，然後用輕佻的語氣說「啊，不好意思，他是我男友，希望這位先生注意一下你的行為。」  
-  
那油頭大叔目瞪口呆的看著他們，覺得自己沒有辯論的餘地，便默默離開了。待他走了，文俊輝才有空審視這位貿然親他的男人，男人身穿全黑的西裝，皮膚很白，像殭屍那種白。頭髮是黑色的，眼神很鋒利，嘴唇輕抿，散發著一身清冷氣色。  
-  
是文俊輝的理想型。  
-  
男人喝著文俊輝的長島冰茶，一邊說著「你還是個學生吧？還長得漂亮，你來這種地方幹嘛？」文俊輝還沒從剛剛的吻緩過來，心一直呯呯跳著「剛才謝謝你，請問，你叫什麼名字。」「不用謝了，我叫全圓佑。我跟你說，這種地方不是你該來的，我勸你小心點。」全圓佑喝了半杯長島冰茶，轉身想走。文俊輝趕緊拉著他的衣袖說「不要走！」全圓佑有點疑惑的回頭，說「小朋友，我警告你另一樣東西，你在這裏是不可以亂撩人的。」文俊輝沒有理會他，他小心的摸著圓佑的手「圓佑，帶我走，帶我離開這裏。」  
-  
-  
讓我屬於你。  
-  
-  
文俊輝實在是太狡猾了，全圓佑從來沒有這些小情人，但那一晚，他中了文俊輝的邪，沒有多想就領人回家了。  
-  
文俊輝一直叼著全圓佑的嘴不放，一下細細輕啄，一下伸出舌頭毫無章法地亂舔一通。文俊輝羞澀又急色的樣子，全圓佑覺得很可愛。  
-  
一邊吻著，他們艱難地走到臥室。全圓佑整個人癱軟在床上，文俊輝一個跨步跪坐在他的跨上。不知何時，文俊輝已經把褲子和底褲脱了，白色襯衫揭開了一半，鬆垮垮的掛在身上，半勃的粉色的陰莖攤在圓佑的跨上。全圓佑第一次見這樣紛紛嫩嫩的陰莖，連陰毛也很稀疏，這個未經開發的青澀身軀，實在令人食慾大增。為表自己是又成年人的能耐，全圓佑慢慢的解皮帶，一臉悠哉悠哉的樣子。「快......快點......」文俊輝細喘著氣，一雙手幫全圓佑解褲頭，全圓佑笑了「這麼趕？」「嗯......快點......」  
-  
褲頭一鬆，全圓佑的陰莖便蹦了出來，莖身還沒有完全勃起，尺寸十分可觀，紫紫紅紅的，柱身還有幾條青根。一想到要把這條龐然巨物納入自己的身子去，文俊輝沒忍住覺得害羞，用前臂擋住了雙眼。「現在才害羞嗎？第一次？」全圓佑邊問邊用潤滑液幫文俊輝擴張，他摸到了後穴的皺摺，輕輕磨挲，然後小心的探一隻手指進去。「啊嗯......」全圓佑慢慢的抽插，想不到一直手指都能聽到小貓嚶寧。文俊輝臉紅紅的別過頭「是......是第一次啦。」  
-  
全圓佑的陰莖已經完全勃起，柱身十分粗硬，鈴口還溢出了點點前液。他揉了揉文俊輝的臂瓣，手感軟軟彈彈的，像布丁一樣。文俊輝的穴口已經得到好好的擴張，三隻手指也能進出自如，文俊輝軟軟的說「圓佑......進來吧。」聞聲以後，全圓佑大力扯開文俊輝的臂瓣，然後把自己的陰莖一點一點的沒入後穴之中。  
-  
「啊......哈啊......圓佑啊嗯......」單是進入，文俊輝已經不行了，他整個人攤到圓佑的身上，一手輕輕的摸著他的胸肉。全圓佑把陰莖放進去了，只留下睪丸在外頭，恥毛貼上了文俊輝的睪丸。可能因為緊張，文俊輝裡面很緊，溫熱的腸肉緊緊的包裹他的陰莖，爽得全圓佑令發出一聲嘆息。「還沒動就撐不住了嗎？嗯？」全圓佑輕撫文俊輝的背，然後緩緩的動了起來。  
-  
全圓佑將陰莖往文俊輝的穴口抽送，大力的頂進去以後，又立馬抽了出來，裡面的潤滑液早已搞成泡沫，每一下交合都會發出肉體拍打的聲音。全圓佑雙手大力抓著文俊輝的臂肉，嫩肉從他的指縫流出，白滑的皮膚出現了幾道紅痕。「啊......不要......不要這樣摸我。我不行了啦圓佑，我想射了。」文俊輝被操得快哭出來，他沒想到後穴的交合原來有這樣厲害的快感。「噢......要射了嗎？」全圓佑沒理會文俊輝，他舉起文俊輝半個身子，用不同的角度抽插他的小穴。  
-  
「哈啊......嗯......」全圓佑的陰莖滑過了文俊輝的G點，他按捺不住地叫了出來，爽得脖子直仰，粉色的陰莖射出白色液體，濺到圓佑的胸口和腹肌上。文俊輝射完以後又一次癱軟在全圓佑身上，享受著高潮的餘韻。全圓佑加快抽插，把整張床都晃了起來，文俊輝配合移著屁股，然後收緊了一下腸肉，「嘶......這麼壞的嗎？」全圓佑打了一下文俊輝的臂瓣，在文俊輝收緊的那一下射了出來。「嘻嘻嘻......」文俊輝得逞的笑著，全圓佑把他的頭掰過來，跟他接吻。  
-  
「願意收留我嗎？圓佑哥哥？」文俊輝將自己剛剛射到全圓佑身上的精液暈開，塗抹全圓佑整個胸口  
-  
「好，我收留你。」  
-  
我要你做我一個人的貓咪  
-  
-  
-  
又一場甘暢淋漓的性事結束，全圓佑按照以往的習慣，把文俊輝抱到浴室清理。他用溫水輕輕沖洗文俊輝後穴，然後用手指把精液洗出來。「啊！全圓佑！你又來了！」全圓佑幫他洗的時候，經常趁他不為意輕輕按壓文俊輝的敏感點，有好幾次因為如此卑劣的惡作劇，搞得他們洗了又洗。「沒法子，你裡面太舒服了。」全圓佑乖乖撒手，開始幫文俊輝沖身子。「唔...圓佑啊，我高三快開學了。」「高三了嗎？你明年就要上大學了。」文俊輝底頭回應「對啊......那個，嗯，你會幫我對吧？」全圓佑回答說「嗯，我明天就幫你交學費，你不用擔心。」  
-  
每逢說到這個話題，氣氛都會一下子掉到冰點。  
-  
文俊輝高三了呢，快到獨立的年紀了。很快就可以自己工作，自己生活。他不用再依靠全圓佑，他可以離開這裏，離開這種淫糜的生活。  
-  
終究他們只有肉體和金錢上的關係呢。


	2. 讓我屬於你-2

2  
收到小測的文俊輝連聲嘆氣，他將小測弄成一個紙團，丟向角落的垃圾桶。「文同學！你即使考得不好也不可以這樣做！」他被發現了，老師撿起可憐兮兮的小測，小心地撫平還給文俊輝。「文同學，現在高三才剛開始，距離高考還有一段時間。你最差的科目就只有數學了，說不定你努力一下就能追上。」文俊輝吐吐舌頭，有點不好意思「老師對不起，我只是......看到那個分數就來氣。」老師接著說「你要是不懂，你可以問一下知秀啊，老師就因為這樣才故意編你們一起坐的。」老師拍拍兩人的肩膀「高三是比較苦一點，你們要互相幫助。」洪知秀點了點頭，對文俊輝展示和藹的微笑。  
-  
其實文俊輝跟洪知秀從高一就認識了，算是文俊輝為數不多的朋友。洪知秀是一個很溫柔的人，心思細膩，連別人輕微的情緒變化也能擦覺到，做事圓滑幹練。洪知秀人緣很廣，但他從不會忽略文俊輝，跟別人踢球也會拉著文俊輝去。文俊輝挺喜歡這個朋友，覺得他可靠之餘又有點距離感，跟他相處很自在。  
-  
洪知秀把椅子拉到文俊輝旁邊，趁他發愣的時候把卷子搶走，文俊輝想伸手奪回，可惜不斷撲空。洪知秀邊看卷子邊微微點頭「俊尼，你就是做卷太不小心，犯了很多大意的錯。」文俊輝洩氣的說「呀，你不要再說了，我頭都疼了！」他雙手拿著小拳頭，大力的敲著腦袋瓜，好像很痛苦樣子。洪知秀被他可愛到了，他停下文俊輝的小拳拳說「你不懂的話，我真的可以幫你，就今天放學？教你重做這些題怎樣？」「 不用了，真的。要是我有不懂，傳訊息問你還是可以的吧？」文俊輝放學以後一定要回家，如果他跟洪知秀出去，然後被全圓佑發現的話，後果不堪設想「怎麼呀，這麼不受教的嗎？嘛......傳信息問我也是可以的。」洪知秀也不好為難他，不想就算了。  
-  
-  
-  
高三的課業繁重，時間緊迫，文俊輝一回家就投入於課業上，因為太集中，他甚至忘了要迎接全圓佑。全圓佑一回家就把皮鞋脫掉，將西裝外套放到玄關的衣架上，通常這個時候文俊輝就會一下撲騰到他的懷裏，心情好的話還會親他一口，說一句甜甜的「歡迎回來！」今天玄關只剩圓佑一個，全然沒有另一個人身上的溫暖，這令他有點煩躁。  
-  
他走到文俊輝的房間，他從門縫盯著文俊輝，啡色的髮絲被檯燈照的透明，毛茸茸的頭髮埋在一堆課業中，認真又正經，好一個模範生模樣。  
-  
跟床上的文俊輝大相逕庭。  
-  
全圓佑故意在開門時發出聲音，然後又定定的站在門框上「啊，圓佑你回來啦～對不起，我都沒聽到。」全圓佑今天穿了白色襯衫，搭配黑色修身西褲和領帶，再加了兩條黑色的幼吊帶掛在胸前，十分性感。不過這也不足以引誘文俊輝，他只是掃視了一下，然後又回到課本上了。  
-  
全圓佑慢慢靠近文俊輝，他將雙手搭在文俊輝身上，然後慢慢移到桌上，從後到環抱他。全圓佑沒忍住吧頭埋在文俊輝的頸窩裏，深吸了一口「文俊輝，我工作這麼辛苦，你都不來看看我嗎？」文俊輝笑了一聲，他覺得全圓佑撒嬌有點搞笑，他停下寫字的手，輕輕的摸著圓佑的鬢角「我功課很多啊，我怕數學追不上，我都高三了。」你都高三了，一聽到這個次全圓佑的心都會空掉一半，這是在提醒他文俊輝將會離開。  
-  
「數學功課比我重要嗎？」全圓佑將一個又一個吻落在文俊輝的脖子上，臉上還有鼻子上，每一下都是輕輕的，與其說是吻，更像是在蹭他，溫熱的鼻息噴灑在文俊輝的皮膚上，他覺得有點癢癢的。  
-  
「圓佑啊，我要集中啊。」文俊輝低聲抵抗，全圓佑沒有理他，反而變本加厲一手摸住了文俊輝的褲襠，輕力按壓。他將文俊輝的頭掰過來說「我現在就想要你，你知道，你從來不會拒絕我的。」他吻了下去，舌頭輕輕地摸著文俊輝的貝齒，然後更深入了點，他舔過文俊輝的上顎，再跟他濕滑的舌頭糾纏，發出曖昧的水聲。文俊輝被親得津液橫流，頭微微仰後配合著，全圓佑的攻勢實在太強了。  
-  
「嗯......嗚......圓佑。」親吻的時候文俊輝閉上了眼睛，待纏綿的一吻完了才睜開，他眼角緋紅，嘴巴還掛著口水，剛才親太久，他有點喘不過氣，整個人起起伏伏的，是一隻落魄可憐的小貓。  
-  
全圓佑滿意地看見文俊輝鼓脹的褲襠，捧起他的臉又啄了幾口「文俊輝，你從來沒有拒絕我的餘地。」  
-  
全圓佑繼續親下去，舌頭攪著文俊輝的口腔，一雙手慢慢揭開他的襯衫和褲頭。他的吻慢慢從嘴唇落到脖子，然後是胸口的中央，然後是肚子，一步一步進入他的禁地。  
-  
「嗚......圓佑啊......」文俊輝經不起撩撥，他的身子微微顫抖，原本白淨的肌膚染上了一層粉色。  
-  
全圓佑扒下了他的褲子，薄薄的底褲勾勒出陰莖的形狀，最突出的地方有一點水漬，全圓佑看準那個部分，輕輕含了下去。  
-  
「嗯......嗚......」全圓佑甚少幫文俊輝含，龜頭碰到溫熱的口腔抖了一下，實在太刺激，文俊輝甚至不敢看圓佑，眼睛張開了又立馬閉上，圓佑幫他含的樣子色情得令人羞愧，他只好閉眼享受著。舔了幾次以後，全圓佑脱下了文俊輝的底褲，他沒有用上手，只是一路吸吮著龜頭的部分，文俊輝刺激得雙腳發抖，他把一隻腳搭上圓佑的肩膀，腳㬹輕輕的磨著圓佑的背，圓佑立馬吐出他的龜頭，一巴掌落在圓佑的大腿上，嚇得文俊輝顫抖一下。  
-  
「要什麼，說出來。」圓佑的舌上還掛著文俊輝的前列腺液，認真向他說話。文俊輝粗喘著氣，斷斷續續的說「圓佑......我想你含深一點，我求你......嗚......」他沒來得及求更多，全圓佑已經含住了文俊輝的陰莖，龜頭頂到了全圓佑的喉嚨，太緊了，太爽了，文俊輝一下子射了出來。  
-  
「啊......對不起。」文俊輝滿臉紅通通的看著全圓佑，他從來沒試過射在全圓佑的嘴裏，第一次果然有點尷尬。全圓佑沒理他，他輕咳幾聲把精液吐到手上，然後抹到文俊輝的肛門上。  
-  
「文俊輝，你站起來。」全圓佑從跪坐站起來，他輕托文俊輝的腰，讓他的上半身趴到桌上。  
-  
文俊輝小心翼翼的看著後頭的全圓佑，圓佑終於把褲頭解了，底褲也扯低了，粗大的陰莖挺立在腿間，碰到屁股的時候會傳來一陣熱度，足以沈在高潮餘韻中的文俊輝融化。  
-  
文俊輝很喜歡全圓佑的陰莖，尺寸和大小都剛剛好，進出的時候很爽。勃起時柱身那些突起的青根會滑到他的敏感點，輕輕的按壓，令人欲仙欲死。粗壯的恥毛在靜如的時候會戳到文俊輝的臂肉，令畫面更色情更羞恥。還有，圓佑勃起的角度又高又直，文俊輝喜歡死了，要他死在全圓佑身下也願意。  
-  
全圓佑用剛才的精液幫文俊輝擴張，可能因為太興奮，後穴很快就放鬆起來，夾緊了圓佑幾只手指。全圓佑扶著自己的陰莖，慢慢塞入文俊輝的臂縫中。此時，文俊輝的手肘撐在桌面的卷子和書本上，他艱難的擰向後看全圓佑，「啊，圓佑！你要在這裏操我？我的考卷......都......都會弄髒啊......」  
-  
全圓佑並沒有理會他，一把陰莖塞進後穴就向前挺動起來。全圓佑偏愛後入的姿勢，他可以欣賞文俊輝圓潤的肩頭，流暢的背部線條。一邊交合的時候，還可以看到紫紅的陰莖是如何納入文俊輝白花花的屁股裡，一下拿出來，一下又被軟軟的肉包覆，實在太美好。  
-  
「圓佑......為什麼你不脱......褲子......嗚......」文俊輝在全圓佑的身下被捅得失神，口邊的話被全圓佑一下下的撞散。圓佑的褲子在撞進來的時候會碰到文俊輝的屁股，弄得他癢癢的，他覺得不舒服，全圓佑操他的時候還是衣衫整齊的，褲子的吊帶隨動作微微起伏，只有文俊輝一絲不掛，渾身只剩一件脫掉的白襯衫，輕輕的搭在腰線上，快到跌到地上的樣子。  
-  
全圓佑大概猜到文俊輝覺得屁股癢，但他沒有脱褲子，他把本身扶腰的雙手移到文俊輝的臂肉上，大力揉捏，幫他止癢。「嘩，文俊輝，是不是我操你操多了，你的屁股愈來愈好捏啊，一直追著我的陰莖夾。」全圓佑忍不住逗文俊輝，又把臂縫打開了一點點。  
-  
「嗚......你不要再說了，我......」文俊輝騰空了一隻手，他想摸摸自己勃發的慾望，誰知全圓佑比他快一步，他用修長的手指抱住文俊輝的陰莖，拇指堵著鈴口。全圓佑靠向文俊輝的背，在他耳邊呢喃「不准碰，待會兒等我一起射，好不好？」  
-  
全圓佑的上身靠在文俊輝背上，他輕咬文俊輝的耳垂，然後又舔他的耳背，期間身後交合聲啪啪作響，「圓佑......你真的很壞......啊嗯！」全圓佑當然知道自己壞，他還想再狡猾一點，他另一隻手捏住文俊輝的乳頭，先是細細擰著，然後又用大拇指按壓淺啡色的乳頭。  
-  
他咬了一下文俊輝的耳背，加快挺動的速度「你不知道你現在多誘人，俊尼。」「嗚嗚嗚......」文俊輝實在受不了圓佑的葷話，他忍得很辛苦，究竟全圓佑什麼時候才會射。  
-  
「嗯......」聽到文俊輝的呻吟聲，全圓佑也忍不住了，多捅了幾下就把精液射在文俊輝的甬道裏，然後舒暢的嘆了口氣。文俊輝的慾望終於得以釋放，乳白色的精液噴在桌子上，射精以後，粉紅色的陰莖可憐地抖著，文俊輝滿臉淚水，差點連靈魂都要撞出來了。  
-  
一放鬆，文俊輝就站不住了，他無力的癱軟在地上。圓佑似乎也爽到了，他用紙巾擦了擦褲襠的位置，表情依舊從容「要喝杯水嗎？待會兒幫你洗。」文俊輝無力的點頭「你不讓我射，實在太差勁了，你要我活活憋死嗎？」  
-  
全圓佑輕笑了幾聲，他彎了身子吻文俊輝的鼻尖，然後又捏了一下「對不起，我就喜歡欺負你。」  
-  
「哼。」  
-  
文俊輝呆呆的看著圓佑往出去拿水，他撐起身子，一站直他就感受到後穴緩緩溢出的黏稠液體，一點點的流到臂縫中。「該死的全圓佑，永遠都不用套子，他幫我洗是天經地義！」他暗裏咒罵，然後整理桌上的狼藉。  
-  
「啊！」全圓佑此時剛好走進來，便聽到文俊輝的感嘆聲。「怎麼了俊？你的水。」文俊輝可憐巴巴的拿起一張殘破的考卷，卷子上面有一灘白色液體。文俊輝委屈的說「我射在了數學小測上，字跡都暈開了，本來想好好改正的說。」  
-  
早知道會這樣，就不把皺巴巴的卷子撿回家了，很可惜呢。


	3. 讓我屬於你-3

3  
汗水沿著額頭一直流到下巴，文俊輝拿起毛巾把多餘的汗水擦掉，順道把濕淋淋的頭髮擦乾。每逢星期五文俊輝都會跟同學一起踢球，一直踢到天黑才回家。全圓佑並不介意，只要他按時回家，乖乖報告行蹤，踢個球不是問題。  
-  
文俊輝把毛巾折好，這時洪知秀搭上他的肩頭「文俊輝，今天踢晚了，要去吃個宵夜嗎？」洪知秀的臉貼得很近，快可以貼上他濕潤的臉肉了。今天全圓佑不回家吃飯，好像說有什麼公事要忙會晚點回家，他可以跟知秀出去，到時候再告訴全圓佑，文俊輝答應了「太好了呢！去吃炒年糕好不好，吃完了以後我送你回家。」文俊輝害羞的摸了摸臉頰，他很久沒有男性朋友出外玩了「嗯，也可以的。」  
-  
洪知秀很熱情，手一直搭著文俊輝不放，文俊輝答應跟他外出以後就一直咯咯笑得不停，他笑的時候會露出一副雪白的牙齒，桃花眼微微揚起。文俊輝靜靜看著，覺得心裏甜絲絲的，直到他看見全圓佑。  
-  
全圓佑開了家裡的黑色磨砂林寶堅尼，一身西裝骨骨的依在車門旁，他翹起雙手，面無表情，靜靜的看著文俊輝和洪知秀。  
-  
「欸，文俊輝，炒年糕的路不是這裏啊？」洪知秀想拖文俊輝走別的路，但文俊輝像結了冰一樣，僵在原地紋絲不動。「啊，知秀，對不起，我不可以跟你去。」洪知秀順著文俊輝的視線看，他看到了一個高高的人影，那個人似靜候獵物的雪狐，兇狠的眼神準備把洪知秀拆骨入腹。  
-  
洪知秀從來不是什麼軟弱的人，他收起了笑容「文俊輝，這個人是誰？怎麼沒聽你提過？」文俊輝不知道從何說起，直接說是金主嗎？還是男朋友？他覺得兩樣都不適合。  
-  
洪知秀抓住文俊輝的手腕，阻止他走向這個陌生男人。「他是我哥啦！我哥！」文俊輝不想跟洪知秀糾纏，他一把甩開了知秀的手，有點慌慌張張的補充道「不用擔心我！真的！明天見！」文俊輝快步走到車廂內，全圓佑這才放鬆雙手，跟著坐到車裏。車很快駛開了，只剩洪知秀呆在原地。  
-  
「那個人到底是誰？」洪知秀開始懷疑文俊輝的身世了。  
-  
-  
一路上，全圓佑都很安靜，專心的看著路面，一個眼神都不留給文俊輝。文俊輝一個人彆扭，他知道的，全圓佑最狠就是看到他跟別人一起，還要不提前告訴他，又怎料到今天全圓佑會突然出現呢？「圓佑，對不起。」文俊輝乖巧的把一吻貼在圓佑的臉上，但這不足以消除圓佑的不快。  
-  
其實最令全圓佑心痛的不是文俊輝跟別人玩，最心痛的是文俊輝稱他為哥哥這件事。不過他又覺得自己沒權利生氣，其實他是文俊輝的金主，這件事說在誰的耳邊也不見得光彩，在那位同學面前提起，並不是個好主意。他不介意文俊輝稱他為男朋友的，他真的不介意，但文俊輝到最後並沒有這樣做，這令他有點莫名的失落。  
-  
除了文俊輝的肉身，他希望文俊輝的心也屬於他。  
-  
文俊輝見圓佑沒有回應，也不好再說什麼，在這一趟寂靜的車程，他一直盤算著該怎麼哄灰全圓佑。  
-  
他們終於到了公寓的停車場，關掉引擎以後，車廂靜的能聽見耳鳴聲。  
-  
「上去吧。」全圓佑正想摸門柄，文俊輝便抓住了他的手「欸！等等！」文俊輝放下了有點大的背包，飛快地脫鞋，一下跨到了圓佑的座位上，然後慢慢的把屁股坐到圓佑胯前，雙腳蹲在圓佑座位兩旁。  
「你要做什麼？」全圓佑冷冰冰的問。  
「不要生氣嘛～我知道錯了，我最怕你生氣。」此時全圓佑終於露出了點微笑，他輕輕的摪著文俊輝的頭髮，髮絲還未完全乾透  
「流了這麼多汗，你究竟玩了多久。」  
「兩三個小時不少得，我在操場跑了好久，你不介意我有點汗吧？」文俊輝邊說邊脱褲子，深藍色的球褲被丟到一邊，他沒有脱底褲，直接把粉色的陰莖掏出來。  
-  
全圓佑安靜地看著他動作，他喜歡看文俊輝努力的準備，一點點的從清純可愛的高中生，變成那個嬌氣又誘人的文俊輝。  
-  
文俊輝慢慢的解開全圓佑的腰帶和褲鏈，然後將他的陰莖拿出來，他反手摸著肽盤下的櫃子，打開以後很滿意的拿到了一支潤滑劑。  
「太好了！上次那一支你還沒丟！我就說放在這兒一定會用到的！」為潤滑劑而雀躍，實在有點滑稽，全圓佑捧住了文俊輝的臉頰，在軟軟的嘴唇上親了幾下。  
-  
文俊輝擠了點潤滑液在兩人的陰莖上，然後小心的抓著，慢慢的磨著兩條陰莖。  
-  
文俊輝的手並沒有大力的握緊，他只是輕輕的定著，讓自己的龜頭能夠好好的貼著對方的龜頭上。兩條陰莖在文俊輝的掌裏不停交疊著，輕柔的摩擦下，陰莖很快就開始挺立。全圓佑的陰莖很燙，興奮的時候高高翹著，他能夠看到圓佑陶醉閉眼的樣子。  
-  
「嗯......圓佑......你真的好燙，好脹。」文俊輝繼續蹭著兩人的陰莖，前液和潤滑劑已經把莖身弄得溼滑，文俊輝將陰莖貼得更近，然後上下套弄著。  
「難怪每次都能把你幹得這麼爽。」全圓佑抱著文俊輝的上身，把人貼得近些，他吸吮著文俊輝的脖子，嚐到了一點汗水的鹹味，他想把汗水舔乾淨，文俊輝全身上下都令他興奮，連他身上的汗水也是最佳的媚藥。  
「啊，圓佑，你再舔我，我就忍不住了。」全圓佑的手覆上文俊輝的陰莖，跟他一起擼動，  
「想射就射出來吧。」文俊輝調整了一下姿勢，他鬆開了手，兩條巍巍顛顛的陰莖處於半射不射的狀態晃動幾下。文俊輝脫掉了自己的底褲，用手中的前液和潤滑潦草的摸了摸自己的後穴「圓佑......你等一下......」  
-  
他摸著溼滑的陰莖，慢慢對準自己的穴口放，柱身太滑了，龜頭才碰到又滑了出來。文俊輝皺著眉頭，專心的將陰莖納入，這個畫面讓圓佑的陰莖又漲了一圈，他揭起了文俊輝的運動衣，咬住了他的乳頭。  
-  
「嗯！圓佑！」這一咬有點太刺激，文俊輝的陰莖抖了一下，龜頭的前液抹到了圓佑腹上。經過一番努力，全圓佑的陰莖終於插入了文俊輝的後穴。文俊輝攬著圓佑的肩膀，上下輕輕起伏著。  
-  
全圓佑雙手在文俊輝身上游離，摸到了小腹的時候，捲著一小撮陰毛打轉。「嗯......圓佑......你......快點......快點......」文俊輝艱難的撐起腳，一起一落，今天他很累，體力有點跟不上快感。  
-  
圓佑揉了一下他的臂瓣，讓陰莖插的更深一點，然後扶住了微微陷進去的腰窩，猛力頂進文俊輝深處。  
-  
頂動的速度很快，後穴一下子空虛以後，下一秒就被填滿，文俊輝把頭靠在圓佑的肩上，雙眼瞇著，早已迷失在慾海之中。「嗚......嗯......」文俊輝射在圓佑的恤衫和領帶上，全圓佑也射了，他一直保持抽插的動作，點點精液在穴口的狹縫中流出來。  
-  
文俊輝叼起圓佑的領帶，伸出粉嫩的舌頭舔走白濁的液體。「圓佑，對不起，射到你領帶上了。」圓佑拿開了領帶，手指伸進他的嘴裡，順著文俊輝的舌頭打圈「傻孩子，我不怪你，我們上去繼續做。」  
-  
離開車的時候，文俊輝沒穿底褲，直接套上了剛才的運動褲。穴口黏膩的液體一直流出來，即使夾緊屁股，也是徒勞。全圓佑隔著運動褲摸他的後穴，用手指小幅度的插著裡面「這樣可能會好一點。」  
-  
「笨蛋，一點也不好！」  
-  
文俊輝沒有投訴的機會，一進玄關全圓佑就把人摁在牆上親，一開始牙齒有點嗑到了，但也無損大家的興致。全圓佑從文俊輝的腰一直摸到屁股，打圈的揉著，然後拉下了褲子。  
「剛才那個男孩是誰？」圓佑脫掉了文俊輝的上衣，把人從後抱住，手指在他的乳頭打轉。  
「他......他只是同學啦，你不要誤會。」文俊輝的呼吸混亂，他盡力拿出一點精力回應。  
-  
「同學嗎？」全圓佑拉起了文俊輝一條腿，將臂縫打開，文俊輝早已化為一灘春水，全圓佑從腋下抱住了他，讓他站穩一點。經過剛才的抽插，小穴還是嫣紅色的，洞口溢出他剛剛射進去的精液，這是他佔有文俊輝的標記，每次看到都有異常的滿足感。  
-  
那位小同學永遠不會上到文俊輝，能夠完全佔有文俊輝的，只有他一個。  
-  
全圓佑把陰莖捅到文俊輝裡面，然後快速的動著胯部，抽插著。從側面位看，全圓佑可以親眼看著文俊輝的陰莖從軟軟的樣子，在每一次的抽插之下慢慢充血，挺立，吐著透明的黏液，從粉色變成豔麗的暗紅色。  
-  
「嗚......你好快......你快把我捅穿了......」全圓佑拉著他的身子頂來頂去，小腹一直撞到文俊輝的屁股，翻起層層臂浪。圓佑咬住了文俊輝的脖子，像原野的狼，在交配的時候，為確保射精成功而咬緊伴侶的脖子，把身體定住。  
-  
痛感和快感刺激著文俊輝，電擊般的蘇麻傳遍文俊輝每一寸毛孔，龜頭射出了點點精液，在地毯留下了深色水印。文俊輝一放鬆，另一隻腳便撐不住了，陰莖從腸道滑了出來。  
全圓佑抓住依然脖起的陰莖，對著跪坐在地上的文俊輝使勁套弄。  
-  
「閉上眼，文俊輝。」文俊輝閉上了眼睛，全圓佑射在了他的臉上，把最後幾滴抹在他的唇上。文俊輝伸出舌頭舔了一下剛釋放的龜頭，像是在獎勵全圓佑。  
-  
全圓佑摸著文俊輝軟呼呼的頭髮說「乖，下次不要再瞞著我找別人了。」  
-  
我會傷心的。


	4. 讓我屬於你-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十分變態  
> Summary: 全圓佑生氣了！他真的生氣了！

-  
文俊輝從來都是個大懶蟲，每逢假日，他都睡到日上三竿。他迷迷糊糊刷了牙，腳步浮浮的走向全圓佑的書房去。  
-  
全圓佑他總是忙不暇給，假日也經常要出去會客，開會，馬不停蹄的工作。這時候，文俊輝通常都會坐在他書房裡看小說，做功課，又或是聞著跟圓佑身上相仿的淡淡檀木香睡午覺。  
-  
不過今天似乎是例外。  
-  
全圓佑穿著睡衣，靜靜的坐在皮質座椅上看文件。窗外的日光曬進來，在圓佑五官鍍上一層金邊。鼻梁上的金屬幼框眼鏡微微反光，烏黑的頭髮整齊的貼在額上，領口微微躺開，白色的肌膚在深藍色的絲質睡衣下顯得格外誘人。  
-  
文俊輝不敢繆然進去，他悄悄的躲在門後盯著全圓佑。單是看到領口，臉頰都已經燒紅了。全圓佑可能不知道，文俊輝偏愛帶眼鏡的全圓佑，眼鏡為他增添了幾分距離感，看上去清冷又性感。文俊輝吞了下口水，嘗試控制自己的漸漸勃發的慾望。  
-  
文俊輝躲得太笨拙，再加上他恐龍般的步調，要擦覺他的存在，實在太容易。全圓佑沒有立馬識穿他，他本想靜待小貓自己現身，不過他快憋不住笑了。他佯裝眼睛痠痛，揉了揉鼻梁「文俊輝，看這麼久都不進來嗎？」  
-  
文俊輝一個激靈，像被人發現偷食的小貓般，露出了一個驚慌失措的表情，然後尷尬地縮在門後悶悶的說「竟然被你發現了。」  
-  
全圓佑輕笑幾聲，這種程度想不發現也太難了。不過他沒說出口，他放下手中的鋼筆，然後把椅子轉向門口方向。「來吧，不要再躲了，難得我在家，可以抱一個嗎？」  
-  
聞聲以後，文俊輝攝手攝腳的走到全圓佑面前，全圓佑早已把雙臂打開，一下子就將小貓擁入懷裏。小貓調教得好好，一把人抱著就順勢的把雙腳攀到圓佑的腿上，屁股緊緊貼著圓佑的褲跨。他們兩的臉龐靠太近了，文俊輝害羞，不敢直視圓佑的臉。他把發燙的臉頰貼在圓佑的脖頸上，大口地嗅著圓佑身上的檀木香。  
-  
氣息噴灑在圓佑的脖子上，有點癢癢的，圓佑被這個粘人的小貓逗笑了。他在文俊輝的頸上貼上一個個吻當作回禮。「文俊輝，天還沒黑就這麼熱情嗎？」文俊輝悶悶地「嗯。」了聲，扣著圓佑的手臂又再收緊了點。  
-  
「想看你戴眼鏡......想跟戴眼鏡的你做愛。」  
-  
文俊輝說完這番話的時候，調皮地舔了下圓佑的耳廓，對圓佑提出最危險的邀請。  
-  
全圓佑覺得下腹的熱源慢慢膨脹，而事實上他的下腹真的有一股熱源頂著他。  
-  
「文俊輝，你現在真大膽。」全圓佑鬆開了文俊輝的手臂，他輕輕的捧著他的臉頰，先從鼻子輕輕親吻，然後一點一點的親到他柔軟的嘴唇上。  
-  
全圓佑先在豐潤的嘴唇輕輕啄幾下，然後用舌頭舔他的嘴唇，在圓潤的唇珠啜吸，再進入他的口腔。全圓佑纏綿的舔過文俊輝口腔的每個角落，他深入到文俊輝的後齒，只有這樣深入的交融，才能讓他有征服文俊輝的感覺。  
-  
文俊輝口腔清新的牙膏味在圓佑的舌尖上蔓延，全圓佑的手從文俊輝的睡衣下擺慢慢潛入他結實的腰上。文俊輝的身材很好，全身上下沒有一絲贅肉，背部十分結實，可皮膚又非常嫩滑，手感極佳。  
-  
纏綿的一吻遲遲未結束，文俊輝將圓佑身上的鈕扣一個個剝開，白花花的胸膛立馬蹦了出來。全圓佑最近勤力健身，原本平坦的胸膛覆上了一層肌肉，文俊輝脫離了圓佑舌頭的束縛，也顧不上嘴巴上的涎水，就趕忙地吸住圓佑的胸膛。  
-  
全圓佑一下子揚高了脖子，文俊輝啜得很大力，舌頭時不時快速的舔過圓佑的乳頭，爽得他頭皮發麻。  
-  
全圓佑把他身上的口水沾到手上，然後慢慢探到文俊輝的臂縫裏，先輕輕揉捏一下飽滿的臀肉，再移向他緊緻蜜穴，慢慢揉搓。  
-  
「哈...呼......圓佑......」在全圓佑的挑撥之下，文俊輝漸漸沒了吸啜力氣。他的後穴癢癢的，前端沒有人撫慰，可憐的滴著涎水。他覺得興奮難耐，文俊輝把圓佑的絲質褲子拉下了一點點，腫脹的陰莖在底褲的包覆之下硬繃繃的。文俊輝輕輕的把底褲扯下，漲紅的陰莖立馬彈了出來，文俊輝用手掌輕力的抱住陰莖，紫紅的東西很快又漲大一圈，頂端還緩緩吐出涎水。  
-  
「全圓佑.....快點...快點插我.....」文俊輝在他耳邊斷斷續續說到。全圓佑的手指在文俊輝的後穴攪了幾下，然後他把文俊輝整個人抬起，攤在木製的桌子上。  
-  
桌子上的文件文具都集中在另一個角落裏，給文俊輝攤的地方卓卓有餘。文俊輝大力的蹬腳，把褲子連同底褲脫掉。文俊輝把腳撐開成一個M字型，粉色的陰莖在空氣中挺立著，後穴在擴張以後露出一抹嫣紅。  
-  
全圓佑慢慢的撫上文俊輝的腹肌上，然後慢慢摸到堅實的乳肉上。他能感受到文俊輝緊密的呼吸，胸膛大力的起伏著。文俊輝一臉潮紅，眼眶仍繞著淚水「全圓佑.....我要你插我.....我要看著你插我.....快點.....」文俊輝用腳點了點圓佑滾燙的性器，全圓佑整個人罩著文俊輝，一手緩緩的把陰莖插入文俊輝的蜜穴。  
-  
「文俊輝.....你真的...太騷了。」全圓佑的陰莖一寸寸的沒入狹窄的臂縫裏，溫暖的腸肉緊緊包著陰莖。「嗯.....」全圓佑把陰莖插了進去，只剩下囊袋在外，粗硬的恥毛輕輕的搔刮文俊輝的屁股。  
-  
全圓佑戴著眼鏡操他，簡直將「斯文敗類」這個詞演繹的淋漓盡致。  
-  
全圓佑緩緩的動著，文俊輝攤在桌上動彈不得，這個體位讓他能夠直視圓佑的臉龐。圓佑插入他的時候，眉頭輕輕皺著，牙齒咬得緊緊的，頂到盡頭的時候會發出舒爽的聲音。  
-  
「嗚.....」似乎是覺得太羞恥，文俊輝不敢看全圓佑了。他別過頭，輕輕合上眼睛。全圓佑對此不高興，他舔著文俊輝緊繃的脖子說「怎麼？不是你說要跟戴眼鏡的我做嗎？連直視我的臉也不敢？」全圓佑騰出一隻手捏起文俊輝的臉頰，再一次橫蠻的吻他。  
-  
文俊輝軟嘟嘟的嘴唇被全圓佑使勁的親吻，撕咬著。隨著圓佑加深這一吻，他下身的動作漸漸加快。下跨和囊袋與彈滑的臂肉相撞，柔嫩的腸肉被激得直滲淫水。整個房間只剩交合的水聲和文俊輝的喘氣聲。  
-  
親吻的時候全圓佑的鏡片頂到了文俊輝了，但文俊輝並不介意，應該說他無暇顧及這些。  
-  
全圓佑用手指拉扯著文俊輝的奶頭，終於結束的這一吻。他把上身抬高，下身的速度又加快了些，像打樁機一樣，大力碾磨文俊輝的敏感點。  
「文俊輝.......文俊輝.......」文俊輝已經被頂得出神，他可憐地嗷嗷叫著。全圓佑一直能力耕耘，抽插的時候，動作過激，幾滴汗水從髮尖滴落在文俊輝的胸脯上。  
-  
「圓佑.......嗯.......」在幾下深入的頂弄下，文俊輝射了出來，白色的黏液從馬眼噴出，射完以後，陰莖疲軟的垂下來。  
-  
文俊輝的腸肉一下下的收縮，在這種刺激之下，全圓佑也射了出來。他把濃稠的精液桶入文俊輝的後穴裏，然後才依依不捨的把陰莖拔出。碩大的龜頭還興奮的滴著精液，文俊輝的蜜穴流出了點點白色液體，全圓佑用龜頭滿意的蹭著那些溢出的淫水。  
-  
「呼......圓佑你太棒了......」文俊輝從桌子上走下來的時候，幾乎因為腿軟跌倒。全圓佑輕輕扶著他，然後抽起紙巾把兩人身上的精液擦乾淨。他輕輕親吻文俊輝的鼻尖「你這隻小壞貓，大白天就來挑撥人。」兩人傻傻的笑著，全圓佑看著被操的傻呼呼的文俊輝，心裏生了一股飽漲的幸福感。  
-  
此時，門鈴不識趣地響起。全圓佑本想無視那個門鈴，誰知外頭那個人一直按著，似乎很著急要找人。「真是的，誰這麼不識趣。」全圓佑抱怨了一下，而文俊輝則乖巧地穿起底褲褲子「大少爺不要生氣，我去開門。」「喔。」全圓佑嘴角的微笑遲遲沒有褪掉。  
-  
文俊輝一蹦一跳的跑到了門口，全圓佑靜靜的在樓梯頂看著他。  
-  
文俊輝整理了一下頭髮，一開門，一個熟悉的臉孔出現在眼前。  
-  
「文俊輝，你的功課漏在我這兒了，你昨天忘了拿。」來拜訪的是洪知秀，他滿頭大汗，似乎在外頭奔波許久。「啊，對，我昨天都忘了拿！」「你總是那麼冒失的，嘻嘻。」洪知秀輕輕笑著，男孩的微笑在烈日之下格外耀眼，看得全圓佑默默拿緊了拳頭。  
-  
「文俊輝？你發燒了嗎？怎麼臉紅紅的？」文俊輝害羞地摸上自己的臉，似乎剛才的潮紅還沒有褪去「沒有.....因為天氣熱才這樣.....」洪知秀立馬將一個凍冰冰的飲品貼到文俊輝的臉上「這樣會不會好一點？」他笑得得意，拿起飲品在文俊輝眼前晃了晃。  
-  
「你看，我買了你最喜歡的珍珠奶茶！很驚喜吧！」文俊輝一看到珍珠奶茶就雙眼發亮「你怎麼知道我喜歡珍珠奶茶？」  
-  
「你喜歡的事物，我都知道。天氣熱，好好喝吧，我晚點聯絡你。」洪知秀臉上的笑容一直燦爛綻放，直到揮手道別時，仍然開心笑著。  
-  
洪知秀笑起來真好看，而且人十分紳士。文俊輝把珍珠奶茶貼在臉上，嘗試幫自己降溫。  
-  
「把功課漏下了？你昨天去了見他？」全圓佑低沈的嗓音在他身後響起。全圓佑心裏怒火中燒，那個小同學竟然找到文俊輝的家門來，他曾叫文俊輝不要偷偷見他，但文俊輝似乎沒有理會。那個小同學輝慢慢掺盡他們的關係，把文俊輝從他身上剝走嗎？他不敢設想。  
-  
「沒有，我們只是做功課而已，而且很早回來了。」文俊輝的眼睛滾得圓圓的，一連無辜的申訴著。  
-  
全圓佑沒說什麼，他默默的走回房間。文俊輝心知不妙，他把功課奶茶丟到一旁，緊快追上全圓佑的腳步。「圓佑，不要生氣嘛，我下次一定告訴你好不？」全圓佑已經在房間拿出平常公幹用的行李箱，將日用品快速的塞到箱子裡。  
-  
「我本來這個週末是要公幹的，我特意把工作推掉來陪你，看到剛才的景象讓我反胃。」全圓佑急速的套上整齊西裝，完全無視文俊輝的叫喚「圓佑啊，不要這麼小氣好不好？有必要生這樣的氣嗎？」  
-  
「有必要。」  
別人接近你，我會妒忌。  
我要你只屬於我一個，永遠的跟著我，我甚至想把你困在這間房子裏，不讓你到處跑。  
因為我喜歡你。  
-  
-  
文俊輝追著全圓佑到門口，他輕輕的拽著全圓佑的袖口「不要走啦，我求求你了，我不想自己一個留在家裏。」全圓佑沒有理會他，他丟下一個冷冰冰的眼神便走了。  
-  
文俊輝洩氣的攤在沙發上  
-  
「全圓佑真難搞！小氣又好色！」


	5. 讓我屬於你-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比較清水的一章～  
> 只有自慰！

5  
全圓佑就這樣一走了之。  
-  
文俊輝不太清楚全圓佑去了哪裡，他一向都不太了解全圓佑的業務，從來只有全圓佑對文俊輝了解透徹，文俊輝對他的認識只停留於飯菜的喜好，衣著喜好，還有床上的喜好。  
-  
文俊輝本覺得知道這些就足夠了。原來不是，現在全圓佑謬然離開，他對全圓佑去哪裡，做什麼，一點線索都沒有，他覺得有點不知所措。  
-  
連續兩晚都睡得不太好，平常都是靠著溫暖的人體睡覺的，現在床鋪冷冰冰，黑暗的房間更生有種幽暗的恐怖感。以前全圓佑出差也起碼會跟文俊輝視訊通話一下才睡，現在冷戰就沒這個福利了。  
-  
明天文俊輝要上學，不過他到了半夜還是輾轉反則未能入睡。「唉......」文俊輝長嘆一聲，洪知秀會突然拜訪是他預料不到的，全圓佑會發這麼大的脾氣也是意料之外，文俊輝覺得自己好無辜，竟然因為這件事要獨個兒留守黑黝黝的房間，為水管的流水聲擔驚受怕。  
-  
他摸了摸自己的下身，他的身體已經幾天沒有被精液燒灌，他覺得心癢癢的。  
-  
文俊輝慢慢的按摩小腹，然後把手伸進底褲內，握著自己軟軟的下身，從陰囊開始，慢慢的向上撫摸。  
-  
也許自慰一下，是解決失眠的好辦法。  
-  
文俊輝慢慢的從囊袋摸到莖身，慢慢的套弄。他沒有塗上潤滑劑，只是靠著半勃陰莖所流出的點點前液作潤滑。  
-  
文俊輝閉上了眼睛，缺了另一個溫熱的身體，在冷冰冰的房間靠自己的手心自慰，跟以前的體驗簡直大相逕庭。 文俊輝用拇指圍著龜頭打圈，還時不時用指甲輕輕搔刮馬眼，莖身完全挺立著，前端吐著點點清液。  
-  
可文俊輝硬是到不了頂峰，他覺得陰莖都快被自己摸壞了，卻還處於鄰近高潮的難耐之中。  
-  
「圓佑......圓佑......嗚......」文俊輝想像著全圓佑幫他口交的情形，一隻手摸上了柔嫩的大腿內側，又捏又掐，另一隻手加重了力度，快速的套弄著。  
-  
全圓佑含他的時候雙手也不閒著，他總會用纖細的手指揉捏文俊輝大腿內側，以及囊袋以下的連接處。使壞的時候會鬆口在他的囊袋底下吸幾口，然後繼續舔莖身。  
-  
全圓佑總會用那危險的雙眼看著他，明明做的事是那樣的下流，但全圓佑的眼神依舊銳利，沒有一點渙散的神情，能夠給文俊輝十足的壓迫感。全圓佑怎麼能這麼性感？想到這裏，馬眼又歡快的吐水了。  
-  
龜頭變得十分濕潤，全圓佑總喜歡在他高潮邊緣用舌頭圍著他的龜頭和馬眼打轉。文俊輝當自己的拇指是全圓佑靈巧的舌頭，快速的掃過馬眼，然後加上點力度按壓龜頭。  
-  
「圓圓......我真的不行了......嗚......」套弄幾下，文俊輝終於迎來了高潮，挺立的陰莖射出一股白濁，打濕了被單，還有幾滴沾在陰毛上。  
-  
「呼......呼......」文俊輝喘息著，陰莖在高潮以後微微抽搐著，剛才仿佛真看見了全圓佑為他口交，只要一想到全圓佑總會令他性慾高漲，他覺得全身的肌肉也得到舒緩，體內還湧上了一陣暖意。  
-  
「如果全圓佑在的話，就好了。」如果全圓佑在的話，看到他這幅樣子，一定會更努力的疼愛他，擁抱他，用性愛包裹他。  
-  
他有點想全圓佑了。  
-  
-  
-  
洪知秀是個心思縝密的人，尤其對著他感興趣的人，他總是能發現那人最微小的變化。  
-  
「文俊輝，你的黑眼圈，很嚴重啊。」洪知秀在午飯時座到文俊輝旁邊，輕輕的摸著文俊輝厚重的眼袋。這舉動有點太親密，文俊輝微微的靠後，想避過洪知秀，他揉揉眼睛說「沒有，就睡不夠而已，你不用擔心我。」  
-  
「睡不好？是不是跟你哥哥有關？」從上次見面，洪知秀已經界定那所謂「哥哥」為一個危險人物，只是第一次見面，就對洪知秀投出仇恨的凝視。他隱約覺得，文俊輝跟這人的關係並不簡單，他從來沒有見過文俊輝的父母，似乎那位哥哥就是唯一的親人。不過，真的是哥哥嗎？他們倆的外貌一點也不像。  
-  
文俊輝不想多談全圓佑的事「沒有，絕對跟他無關！是我整天胡思亂想才會睡不好。」  
-  
看見文俊輝水靈靈的雙眼眼底貼上了一片烏青，洪知秀就覺得痛心，他忍不住，再靠近文俊輝一點，輕輕的摸著他柔軟的髮絲。文俊輝緊閉著眼，心臟快速的跳動，除了全圓佑，從沒有其他人對他做這種親密舉動，他不由得害羞起來。  
-  
洪知秀覺得這隻害羞小貓咪，覺得實在可愛，他又坐近了點，一手搭著文俊輝的肩膀，輕輕揉捏，視線掃到了文俊輝桌上的試卷，簡直是滿江紅「欸，不要看！」文俊輝慌忙的藏著試卷，有點尷尬的看著洪知秀。  
-  
洪知秀楊起了好看的貓咪唇「你最近狀態都很差欸，放學我陪你一下，功課不懂可以問我。」文俊輝想搖頭拒絕，全圓佑之前說過不可以亂見別人的，洪知秀卻趕在他開口前說「怎麼？你哥哥不允許嗎？你哥哥究竟對你怎麼了？」  
-  
「沒有！我哥哥沒什麼，他這幾天外出工作了，待會兒就來我家吧。」就多一次，就多一次而已，反正全圓佑也不在家，他不會發現的。他也不想洪知秀再問下去，他絕對接受不了這對「兄弟」之間的真正關係......  
-  
-  
「文俊輝，你的家很大。」洪知秀感嘆著文俊輝房子的大小，雙層複式公寓，裝潢前衛簡單，究竟文俊輝的哥哥是什麼來頭？ 文俊輝沖了兩杯碳酸飲品放到茶几上，他拉著四處張望的洪知秀到茶几前「可以啦，快點開始吧。」

-  
「文俊輝，你看看，你這裡只要這樣寫，就很好懂啦。」文俊輝很快就懂了錯題的做法，洪知秀解題簡單易明，解釋的時候又有耐性。他側過頭看洪知秀，他正認真的看數學題目。睫毛乖順的垂下，側面線條很溫柔，鼻頭圓圓的，嘴唇的櫻桃紅色的。其實洪知秀也挺帥的，做事圓滑又紳士，跟他一齊挺自在的。  
-  
跟洪知秀這種男孩子一起的話，比起與全圓佑一起更正常吧。  
-  
「看什麼？都走神了。」洪知秀輕輕的推了一下文俊輝的額頭，臉上的笑容溢出蜜般甜。文俊輝一時回答不上，洪知秀整個人靠向文俊輝，他丟下筆，拉著文俊輝的小臂，快速吻過文俊輝的嘴唇。  
-  
文俊輝感受到薄唇的溫熱，就一下，就讓文俊輝臉紅紅了。  
-  
「知秀，你怎麼？」文俊輝的屁股往後移，他有點難以置信的看著洪知秀，他用小臂擋住自己，慎防洪知秀再給他個驚喜。洪知秀看著文俊輝燒紅的臉笑了，他輕輕的摸著文俊輝的小臂安慰他「文俊輝，你不用這麼怕，嚇到你對吧？我不會對你做什麼的。」  
-  
文俊輝慢慢放下防禦，他不討厭洪知秀，只不過剛才的舉動實在太突然。「沒...沒有......我就是，被你嚇到了而已。」洪知秀繼續微笑，他總是微笑著，對所有事都不慍不火的。他收拾了桌上的書本，讓後提起袋子「今天就到這裏為止吧，我下次再陪你。」文俊輝還是驚魂未定，只會懵懵點頭。洪知秀掃過他的肩頭，然後離開了他家。  
-  
門關上以後，文俊輝把桌上的碳酸飲品乾了，然後猛地搖頭，想要搖走剛才混亂的思緒。  
-  
怎麼說，他並不覺得討厭，甚至覺得新奇。文俊輝從小到大都是對男生有興趣的，洪知秀他長得標緻，他溫柔體貼。今天多觀察了，還發現洪智秀渾身都貼上了一層薄薄的肌肉，是一個剛長成的男人。他身體有股香味，跟他的人一樣溫婉可人，文俊輝覺得自己的心跳又快了些。  
-  
洪知秀剛才那一吻是......一個信號嗎？對他有意思的信號？  
-  
「讓全圓佑知道就死定了。」這是文俊輝腦海裏崩出的想法。  
-  
不過，他都快上大學了，他大可以自己自立，全圓佑也根本沒有綁著他的意思。他們的關係就是無名無分的，文俊輝要走的話，只要好好找個工作，規劃一下未來，是絕對沒問題的。  
-  
他會跨向一個沒有全圓佑的光鮮未來，這個未來或許還能跟洪知秀一起創造。  
-  
這是他想要的嗎？


	6. 讓我屬於你-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 文俊輝知道，沒什麼是打一炮不能解決的。

6  
-  
冬天的被子總散發著一股寒氣，一個人睡更是覺得寒氣迫人。 文俊輝打著冷癲，努力用被子把自己包得緊緊的。但剛把被子弄好，電話就響起了，文俊輝伸直手臂拿手機。  
-  
「我很想你。」全圓佑已經忙了一整天，從清早開始會議，然後是到不同地方檢查貨物，一整天東奔西走。不過他還是想跟文俊輝通個電話，他沒有時間跟文俊輝冷戰，他要把握時間。  
-  
文俊輝接電話的手開始冒出冷汗，他覺得心虛。全圓佑不知道文俊輝經歷了些什麼，他背著全圓佑見洪知秀，然後還發生了那個吻，分不清是意外還是因為情動所致的吻。全圓佑知道的話，還會打電話來說這句我想你嗎？  
-  
「這麼晚還打來，早點休息啊。」文俊輝摳著指甲，盡力掩飾不安。「沒有，文俊輝，我是真的很想你。之前是我語氣重了。」全圓佑看著酒店的夜景，晚上的東京還是很熱鬧，四處都有燈光流淌「文俊輝，我求你原諒我。」  
-  
「求？」文俊輝沒根本沒生他的氣，全圓佑什麼時候變得這麼小心翼翼了「我沒有生氣，全總你大可放心。」全圓佑笑了，全總是文俊輝給他起的外號，因為在外的全圓佑太冰冷太有架子。 「我過幾天就要回來，要什麼就跟我說。」  
-  
「嗯，會的。」文俊輝重新鑽進被窩，他覺得沒剛才那麼冷了。跟全圓佑打電話的時候，心臟咚咚的跳，他覺得緊張又開心，談完個電話連身子都暖和了。過往跟全圓佑冷戰，全圓佑總是裝作忘記，或是靠親吻和性事解決問題的。他不知道自己跟洪知秀的事，這次還要走過來道歉......  
-  
跟全圓佑坦白是不可能的事，全圓佑是多麼的冷血又無情。雖說不是正式情侶關係，但這樣的擦邊行為，會觸到全圓佑底線。既然事情都發生了，文俊輝能做的就是補償。文俊輝總不希望全圓佑傷心，或是失望。  
-  
文俊輝斷定，會這樣討好全圓佑只是這幾年來養成的習慣。  
-  
全圓佑回來的時候已到深夜，半夜的飛機實在累人，冷風刮到他臉上彷如利刃，刮得他腦殼痛，一進門沒有文俊輝迎接。各種小麻煩讓他心情煩躁，幸好家裏的暖氣足。燈光也調成溫暖的橙黃色，讓人很放鬆。  
-  
「文俊輝？」全圓佑往屋裏踏前幾步仍是無人回應。 他往房間走，深怕文俊輝出了什麼事。  
-  
房間裏的景象超出了全圓佑的預想。  
-  
「圓......圓佑......」文俊輝跪趴在床上，扭頭看全圓佑的時候樣子可憐得緊。他頭上帶著白色蕾絲頭箍，身上穿著典型的女僕服裝。過短的裙擺遮不住渾圓的屁股，雙腿有白色網絲襪緊緊包裹。文俊輝的股縫長出了一個毛茸茸的尾巴，正被他努力塞進屁股裏。  
-  
「你......」全圓佑僵在原地令文俊輝很尷尬，他沒聽到門開的聲音，還沒有完全準備好就讓全圓佑看到他卡住肛塞的場面。全圓佑走到床沿，塞到一半到肛塞在股縫中搖搖欲墜，「我不知道你回來，怎麼沒有一點動靜？」文俊輝的胸口被女僕裝勒得緊緊的，柔軟的乳肉擠出一條陰影。黑色絲帶綁著他極瘦的腰，再到下面就是蜜色大腿和掛上了幾滴潤滑劑的毛茸茸尾巴。  
-  
「塞不進？」全圓佑指順著那條尾巴的毛，然後一下子將玻璃的部分推上去。「嗯......」文俊輝瞇著眼鏡，冷冷的肛塞進到了他的腸肉裏，有點奇異的刺激感。  
-  
全圓佑坐到床上，他捏著文俊輝的屁股，然後有禁不住摸到肛塞去。文俊輝的潤滑做得足，全圓佑捏著那條毛茸茸的尾巴，在彈滑的臀肉間進進出出。另一隻手隔著柔軟的布料揉搓著乳肉，頓時覺得倦意全消。  
-  
「今天這麼乖？學會討好我了？」全圓佑扣住文俊輝的手腕，把他翻過來。全圓佑身上還有香水的味道，他的鼻尖輕輕碰著文俊輝的，然後舔上他軟軟的嘴唇。「想我了？嗯？是不是想我了？」文俊輝開心的瞇著眼，他捧著圓佑的臉熱烈的回吻。  
-  
他才不會說這一切是為了掩飾自己有點背德的行為。  
-  
距離上次接吻差不多一星期，久別重逢的一吻特別熱烈。文俊輝舔過他的上顎，然後掃過牙齒內壁。 吻得太急，鼻子都撞在一起了， 但無阻他們的興致。  
-  
津液從文俊輝的嘴邊滑下去，他的瀏海散落在額頭上，眼睛淚汪汪的「我就是想你了，我這樣穿，喜歡嗎？」說這句時，文俊輝用膝蓋頂了頂圓佑的下跨。  
-  
「喜歡，很喜歡。」全圓佑埋在文俊輝的頸窩裏，像小狗一般對他又舔又嗅。手一邊摸著他的乳肉，在微突的乳頭打轉一圈，又慢慢移到他勁窄的腰上，解開複雜的絲帶，摸到了軟軟的腰肉。  
-  
「裙子也太短了。」全圓佑在文俊輝的腰際印下幾個吻以後，移到他的跨部。黑色的裙子很短，不用掀起就能看到伏在下面的小獸。 文俊輝的陰莖翹的高高的，頂起了裙邊的蕾絲。粉粉的陰莖上繫了一條白色絲帶，跟著陰莖一跳一跳的。  
-  
勃起的龜頭在絲帶的襯托下顯得格外紅豔，全圓佑親吻他的龜頭，然後用舌頭舔著。「不要，不要......」文俊輝嘗試遮著自己的下身，小手可憐的被全圓佑打掉。全圓佑舉起他一條腿，一來就向他屁股打一把掌。「不要什麼？你前後都在滴水。」  
-  
全圓佑把皮帶解開，拉下底褲就彈出了完全勃起的陰莖。「圓佑......進來......進來......」文俊輝趴在床上，全圓佑用肛塞抽插幾下以後，將陰莖塞進柔軟的股縫中。因為興奮而溢出的前液跟潤滑劑融合在一起，順著這種溼滑的感覺，全圓佑興奮的捏著臂肉，將自己的陰莖埋在裏頭。  
-  
「不要，不要這樣......」文俊輝把屁股翹起，他伸手摸著圓佑的陰莖。「進來，快點啦！」龜頭每逢碰到穴口，穴口都會緊緊收縮，要把圓佑的陰莖吸進去似的。  
-  
「文俊輝，你究竟有多想我？」全圓佑扶著莖身把陰莖完全埋入，屁股外只剩飽脹的精囊。  
-

「嗯......」兩人同時發出舒爽的呻吟，一段時間沒做，再一次與對方的肉體緊密接觸，實在太美妙。  
-  
「很想你......很想你......」文俊輝邊說邊扭動屁股，努力吞沒全圓佑的陰莖。全圓佑整個人從後貼住文俊輝，硬挺的乳粒摩擦著光滑的背。  
-  
「文俊輝......文俊輝......」 全圓佑輕輕把文俊輝的上衣褪去，一口咬著起伏的蝴蝶骨，身下一直努力的操幹文俊輝。  
-  
全圓佑靈巧按壓又揉捏文俊輝的乳頭，又在撫摸乳肉的時候加快抽插的力度。  
-  
「圓......圓佑......」 全圓佑換到正面位繼續抽插文俊輝。 文俊輝的上衣脱得一塌糊塗，繫著絲帶的陰莖已經開始吐水。 全圓佑用絲帶的尾巴刮蹭敏感的馬眼「文俊輝，舒服嗎？」  
-  
臨近高潮的馬眼十分敏感，文俊輝沒忍住射了出來，一股濁液噴出，沾上全圓佑的陰毛。  
-  
文俊輝的身體已經軟成一團，全圓佑壓著他的膝蓋繼續塞入陰莖，快速抽插幾次後，射在文俊輝的大腿。  
-  
「圓佑，圓佑......」文俊輝把精液抹均自己的大腿，他直起上身，扣著全圓佑的後腦迫切地吻了他。全圓佑驚異於文俊輝的主動，他的攻勢十分強硬，連放鬆呼吸的間隙都沒有。文俊輝閉上了眼，一路虔誠的吻著，雙手捧著圓佑的雙頰，嘴裡喃喃「圓佑......圓佑......」仿佛這是他腦海裏的唯一。全圓佑少有的覺得緊張，他差不多要覺得文俊輝愛上他了。  
-  
「文俊輝，我在，不用緊張。」全圓佑被親得嘴巴都腫了， 他拿開文俊輝雙手，才能停止這漫長的吻。文俊輝一直粗喘氣，雙眼水氣迷濛，全圓佑抱著他，一下下掃他的背「我回來了，我不會再生氣跑掉了。」  
-  
文俊輝把頭閣在他的頸窩裏，舒服的蹭了蹭「這可是你說的，不准反悔噢！」  
-  
這樣做的話，即使全圓佑發現了他那天的秘密，也不會生氣吧，嘻嘻。


End file.
